The present invention relates to cushioning devices in general and in particular to cushioning devices for feet. Hence, the present invention relates to cushioning devices implemented as insoles or as soles of shoes.
It is well known that human beings are continually exposed to dynamic loading environments while walking, working, and the like which may be related to physiological disturbances including, for example, stress fractures, low back pain, tissue degradation, and the like.
Considerable efforts have been expended to develop different materials and structures for shoes in general and soles and insoles in particular. However, it is true to say that most shoes do not provide the comfort in terms of fit and cushioning demanded by the general public as evidenced by the widespread use of insoles.
At the same time, it is also well known that today insoles do not cushion feet during gait to a significant degree. In fact, the often elaborate designs of so-called orthopaedic insoles have little biomechanical support, if any, to function as a foot's natural complement. Furthermore, there is no scientific support for the structure of presently available insoles in terms of the foot rolling process.
There is therefore a need for cushioning devices which cushion feet during gait which are based on the principle of relating the cushioning device with the load transfer process during foot rolling.